Checkmateshipping
by AnimePrincess64
Summary: Based on Pokemon Black & White. My twists on meetings with the herione's meetings with Cheren! Warning contains Black & White Spoilers! May be some Ferriswheelshipping in some chapters.
1. Touko: A Chance Encounter

_**Touko's POV**_

I was merely 6 years old when I first met Cheren. I was in kindergarten. I was playing with my best friend Bianca. We were at the park with our parents. I couldn't stop staring at the boy sitting under a tree. His face was in a book. He wore red rimmed glasses and had navy blue hair.

"Hey Touko you okay?" Bianca questioned. I looked over my left shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm fine Bianca. Hey do you know who that kid is?" I questioned.

"Hey that's my neighbor. What was his name? It was something like Chris or Cress. I can't remember." Bianca confesses. I should have known. Bianca isn't the best listener. I then see some 2nd graders come towards the boy. I walk up a little closer so that I could hear what they were saying.

"Hey guys, look at this. It's a guy reading a book!" I think the kid that said that was sort of the leader of the group.

"Reading is for girls!" Another kid added in. I thought that was mean. I kept coming in a little closer to listen in.

"Well I think you would learn a thing or two if you read a book. But since you are all jocks I don't think you could read if you tried." The boy fought back.

"You take that back!" the leader yelled.

"No." the kid replied.

"That's it! Jacob, James let's teach this kid a lesson." The leader demands. Two of the kids pin the boy's arms to the tree.

"Hey stop that!" I yell. I get between the 2nd graders and the kid.

"Move it brat! We have to teach this kid a lesson!" the leader yelled.

"No way. Besides I agree with him. It wouldn't kill you to read a book!" I yell. The leader stops for a second.

"Let him go. He's not worth it." The leader says. The two guys that were pinning the little boy to the tree let go and followed behind him. The boy didn't say anything. He simply picked up his book and started to walk away.

"You're welcome for saving you." I say and I point my nose away from him.

"I didn't need any help." The boy replied.

"Really? If it wasn't for m, your face would be black and blue by now!" I fight back.

"I guess you're right." The boy replied. "By the way my name is Cheren." The boy stated. He pushes his glasses up and walks away. I was left in the field. The wind blew gently and my hair blew with it.

"Cheren." His name passed my lips. For the next 4 years, Bianca, Cheren, and I were best friends. We all promised that we would start our journey together. That day has finally come. Bianca, Cheren, and I have all turned 10 and we are ready to start the most important moment of our lives. The day we become Pokémon trainers.


	2. Cheren: The Day We've Been Waiting For

_**Cheren's POV**_

Today is the day that we start our journey. By we I mean, Bianca, Touko, and I. We've all been friends for a while now. Heck, if it wasn't for Touko a few years back, I would be black and blue to this day. I owe her big time.

"By mom, dad. I'm leaving for Touko's!" I yell into the house.

"Wait, Cheren!" my mom yells from upstairs. She along with my dad came running down the stairs. "Take care on your journey." My mom pulls me in for a hug and my dad joins in too.

"Make sure that you get a step farther with Touko." My dad whispers in my ear. My glasses fogged up and my face turned as red as a Darumaka. My glasses defogged on their own and the redness on my face had died down.

"I'll see you guys later." I say. I open the door and I walk out of my house and to Touko's house. Her house isn't that far from mine so I just walk there. I approach Touko's house and I knock on the door. I hear footsteps come to the door.

"Cheren. You're right on time. Although that doesn't surprise me. Touko is up in her room. Professor Juniper already dropped off the Pokémon." Touko's mom states. She lets me in. "Go on up." Her mom says. I walk up the stairs and into Touko's room.

"Touko!" I yelled. Touko turned around and the box that had our starter Pokémon in it was in front of her. "I heard from Professor Juniper. We can have a Pokémon?"

"Yep. That's what she told me. To think, the Pokémon that will help us throughout our journey is inside this box." Touko told me. We stand there in silence for a few moments. Those few minutes of silence kill me. I am in the same room as Touko. Alone. She has an hourglass figure and her hair flows through her hat in a ponytail. And her shorts. Arceus those shorts. Sometimes I wish she wore longer shorts. Before I know it, my glasses start to fog up.

"Cheren, you're glasses fogged up again." Touko said. She takes my glasses off and cleans of the fog with her shirt. I can barely see without my glasses. My eye doctor said that in 2 years I can wear contacts instead. After Touko finishes cleaning my glasses, she places them back on my head. "There. That's better." Touko flashes me a smile with her beautiful smile.

"W-what's keeping Bianca?" I start to tap my foot to make the time pass faster and break the awkward silence.

"You know Bianca. She isn't that punctual." Touko reminded me. I then hear footsteps pound against the stairs.

"Am I late again? So-ooo-ory!" Bianca apologized

"Bianca…We've known each other for 4 years. I wish that the day we start our journey together you would be a little more punctual." I nag her.

"Now Cheren. This is the closet to time she has been to the meeting time in a long time. We should be proud of her." Touko stated. I guess she was right. Bianca is normally ½ and hour to 1 hour late. This time she was only a few minutes late.

"So where are the Pokémon? Since they were delivered to Touko's house, she should get first pick." Bianca agreed.

"Naturally." I replied. The three of us stood in a line. With me on the left, Bianca on the right, and Touko in the middle. "Alright Touko. Go ahead. Open the box." Touko walks up to the box and pulls the letter off the top.

"I've brought three Pokémon, one for you and one for each of your friends. Please settle your choice politely. Enjoy your Pokémon! –Professor Juniper." Touko reads off the card. She opens the box and looks at the three Poké Balls. Touko takes her time picking her first one. After all it's a hard decision. A little while after, Touko picks up a Poké Ball. "I choose Oshawott!" She holds up her Poké Ball.

"Okay then. I'll take this Pokémon. Cheren you take this one." Bianca ordered.

"Hey, how come you get to pick my Pokémon? Oh never mind. I wanted Snivy from the start anyways." I pick up Snivy's Poké Ball.

"I can't believe we're actually Pokémon trainers." Touko whispered as she looks at her Poké Ball.

"You better believe it. Because with Snivy, I'm gonna win the Unova League!" I yell as I threw my fist in the air.

"Wow. I've never seen you like this Cheren." Touko pointed out. My glasses start to fog up again and I put my hand back at my side.

"Enough chit-chat! Everyone's got a Pokémon. So let's have a Pokémon battle!" Bianca suggested.

"Honestly Bianca. Even though they're still weak Pokémon, we shouldn't have a Pokémon battle inside a house." I try to talk Bianca out of the idea, but like always she doesn't listen.

"Oh don't be such worrywart! Besides, these ones are little and weak like you said." Bianca fought back.

"Cheren it's fine. I'm pretty sure my room won't get trashed." Touko replied.

"Alright. But if you're room does get trashed, don't expect any help from me." I reply. I stand on the side lines watching the battle between Bianca and Touko take place. It was a good battle for the small Pokémon. Touko's Oshawott had the type advantage so it's natural if she won. I don't know how, but Touko looks so calm when she battles, but there's a spark in her eyes saying that she loves it.

"The Pokémon on both sides fought hard." I heard Bianca say. But there was a huge cloud of smoke that I couldn't see her or Touko. After it cleared, Touko's room was trashed. Paw prints were on her walls, her T.V was tilted, and the small palm tree and trashed was knocked over. "Wow… Touko, you're gonna be an awesome trainer someday! I can tell!" Bianca encouraged.

"Uh… Bianca, would you mind taking a look around." I suggest. Bianca looks at all angles around her.

"Whoa… Pokémon are amaaaaazing! So little, but so strong!" Bianca yelled.

"You are completely hopeless. I'll heal both of you Pokémon. Touko, since you're room can't get even more trashed; would you do me the honors of battling me?" I question.

"It would be my pleasure." Touko replies. We both stand on opposite sides of the room. She and I ready a Poké ball. My first battle. I am so going to beat Touko.


End file.
